


Amortentia Mishap

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amortentia, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione had a mishap in the potions lab.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Amortentia Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's week 3-9 to 3-15. Prompt: What does recreational drugs look like in the wizarding world. I came up with this idea. Wanted to write more to it. Grammarly was my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mne!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Oh crap, I messed up, and Severus is not going to be a happy camper," Hermione had sniffed the Amortentia batch recognizing Severus' favorite smell: _Old parchment._

"You messed up on what my love?" he growled, sneaking up behind her as he sniffed the Amortentia.

"Aren't you worried that the fumes that are going up towards the ventilation shafts will affect the other students…" her voice trailed off as Severus licked his wife's neck.

"All the more reason to take an extended holiday love. They, the houses, need to intermingle and try to get along for once. As Headmaster, I'm sure you'll agree."


End file.
